


dumb oneshots

by Gene_Scallop



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gene_Scallop/pseuds/Gene_Scallop
Summary: not serious





	dumb oneshots

BeNNIE x REAdEER (NUtRAL)  
"sPICY-A-MeATABALLS"  
\-------------  
You walked dow nthe pathway twoareds the local town. It WAs a LonG dAy, BEinG you and dOOING tHINGS. It took a toll on ur santiy soemtimes.

"Phew" yOU spokeed "I could Really cRAck a coLd oNE with the Boys riGht AboUT noW"

yOU madE youR wAY To THE poob and kickeed open the dororors like a BADASS. No one was in there to appreaciate your epIC skiLZ. You fronwed, upset no one witness ur super cool netrance. Distraught, you sat down right on the bar. fuck the stools. society cant tell you where to sit. you choose where to sit. fuck yeah. The bar tenderler waltzed over to you and slammed his haNDS oNTO THE FUCKING BAR.  
"gET ofF my fuCking couNTER."  
"Aw nards" you saided and hopped off the counter, into the stool. you spun around to the bartender and requested their finest beeverege.  
the bar tender said ok and phased through the wall, returning with two gallon jugs of water, slamming it onto the counter. he opened the two jugs for you  
"thatll be 2 dollars" the bar man says  
you gave him a anger look  
"what" he say  
"i want it shaken, not slammed" you respondudled  
the bar tendly sighed and shook the two OPEN jugs, gettings water ALL OVER THE PLACE. it legally drowns a midget in the corner. he plops it onto your lap and you give him the two dolla and start chugging the delicious liquid.  
you were too busy schlorping up the intoxicating fluid that you didnt notice the smell of spghattei next to you. you turned to your right and saw him  
he  
"man thats a lot of water" he said, making an intellectual observation  
you recognized him from the wanted posters that where plasteresd evyERwhere.  
the bongo bandit  
"man thats a lot of spghatti" you responded, glaring at the man of stubble and spaghet  
"aw nards thats not nice to pick on me because im an italy" bennie sobbed into his hand. you roleld ur eyes and continued chuggning your jug of FLUID.  
bennie b neson looked at your other jug.  
"can i hit ur juul mans" he asked  
"sure i guess"  
and so you both were chugging water jugs, getting super dupoer drunk because thats a lotta water for yall. you got so much water you were basicalyl high on h2oh. bennie slammed down his jug and looked at you, super duper drunkster.  
"im durnk" he saided, very drunk  
"me too homie" you saids  
it was silent for awhile  
and then bennie sat on the counter  
"hey tyou cant do that the bar tender will yell at you for sitting on the co utner" you said to the blue man  
"oh shit he will" he asked "well maybe he wont yell if we were fuckign on it isntead of sitting on it"  
you felt enlightened  
"u sure he wont get madd"  
"bih those are two different activities adn tis fucking obvious he doesnt like sitting now come uhp here and fook me pls"  
you hopped onto the counter  
"okie dokie sonuds like a plan"

you begaun to do the funnie smooched on his spaghetti and bennie go "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wowzers that aint half bad"  
you smirekd and did the funny sex in pooper and bennie go ree.  
bennie say "whoa there cheiif nwo that aint it" as u roded his funny spaghet  
the bar tender came out and said "check please" and phased back trhought the wall, vleaving  
you do the funny sploogeg as Benjamin splooged his child fluid into ur bum bum.  
"wow" bennert saided "that was a doozy"  
yeah you said and left and bennei dieded becasue the bar tender stangled him for the wanted poster reward

the end


End file.
